Gravity Falls: After The Weird
by Ginygroov
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel expect their mystery filled days to be over. Well, what they don't expect is being forced to stay after an unlikely series of events. School, monsters, mysteries and more, will the twins be ready for what's in store? NO PAIRINGS. A Gravity Falls AU where they only take away Bill's powers.


Gravity Falls: After the Weird

Chapter One: End of the Weird

Weirdmageddon ended just as suddenly as it began. The sky faded to it's normal blue, the rip in the sky mended in a flash and most importantly, the monsters roaming the street, at least most of them, disappeared.

Some things did remain. Like the big floating baby. Or the yellow triangle standing (floating?) in front of them in the rubble of the small town.

Especially that triangle.

"Okay Bill, we've defeated you. Now can you go back to your own dimension or wherever you were before this whole mess? Seriously, right now." Dipper said, glaring at the dream-demon.

"Well, Pine Tree, you beat me now but I will be-"

"Right now, Bill."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going!" And he quickly disappeared into a portal.

POP

"That's it, right?" Mabel looked at the spot he had vanished suspiciously. She waved her hand through the air where the portal had been.

"I hope so…" He brushed the dust off his clothes. "Now, at least, Gravity Falls is back to normal."

Dipper turned towards the rubble of the town. The journals were burned up, the town was a wreck, and he and Mabel were going to have their thirteenth birthday party in less than a week.

Just great.

Wait a second, what would they tell everyone else? The people at the Mystery Shack were probably still on edge and half the town's population had been recently de-statuefied. Also, the aforementioned wrecked town thing.

"Uhh… Sort of normal."

When Dipper and Mabel had reached the Shack, they looked at each other and nodded. At best, they would have surprised the living daylights out of the fearful Weirdmageddon survivors (hopefully everyone survived), at worst they would be grievously injured by said survivors.

Hopefully they would just be surprised.

Hesitantly, Dipper knocked on the door.

Knock knock knock

The door swung open and Dipper was greeted by an array of knives, arrows and….a human sized hamster ball?

"Did you buy that?"

"Hah hah hah. No…?" She laughed nervously, tugging at the collar of her sweater.

Dipper frowned and turned to the group of people huddled in the far corner of the Mystery Shack.

"Are you guys okay? I think we're okay now… We managed to send Bill away." Dipper grinned. Hopefully all the people turned statues had managed to find some sort shelter. Hopefully.

"But it was all thanks to you guys who helped us!" Mabel added as she discreetly pushed the hamster ball into a corner.

"Yup, and now that Bill's gone we don't have to worry. We made him promise to not return."

Cheers erupted in the room as the two Pines twins looked at each other.

To rid Gravity Falls of Bill Cypher meant that they would end up leaving at the end of summer. Dipper would never leave Mabel to stay here; the Pines twins were a two for one deal and that was final.

Obviously, they would miss this amazing place and the people who lived here.

The two thought, at the same time:

If only summer would never end…

The party was loud and long. Dipper could hear the revelry until well past midnight.

"Ugh! When will they stooooop? I'm sleepy!" Mabel groaned, a pillow over her head. She rolled around on her glitter covered bed.

Dipper was equally tired and he was really, really close to just passing out, strobe lights and noise or not.

He decided to look at the ceiling he had grown familiar to; the posters and books stacked up and the window with streaks of the squashed pixie. His train of thought was interrupted by Mabel.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"What is it?" He looked at her; Mabel's face looked unsure of what she was going to say.

She paused for a few minutes before quietly saying, "Maybe we could stay." Her voice was barely above a whisper but amidst the noise of the party below them it was sharply audible.

Dipper opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'No, we have to go home,' but couldn't seem to say it.

Instead, he turned to his twin and said, "I don't know, Mabel. We can try asking Mom and Dad but you know they don't exactly trust Stan since the Gideon incident."

"It's worth a try, right?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"Sure, in the morning. We need to get some sleep, okay?"

He heard a small groan before, "Goodnight then, Dipper."

"Goodnight, Mabel."

The lights clicked off. Soon, the attic filled with snores and the quiet mumbling of the sleeping twins. Dipper was hugging a book in place of the journal and Mabel was lying across her bed, her feet dangling off the side. The two were completely oblivious to the events of the near future.

No one saw the yellow eye floating in the center of the triangular window.

No one heard the echoey laugh of the demon who had destroyed the town in the first place.

"As if I'd let my toys to escape, Pine Tree and Shooting Star…"

The triangle paused for a moment, then laughed.

"Seems like I'm going to make a short trip to Piedmont…"

Thwak! Thwak!

Mabel and Dipper were woken up by someone throwing rocks at their window. Dipper groaned and opened the window to shout at the rock-thrower but was hit by another rock.

"Ow!"

Wait a second.. was that a lump forming? Oh no, it was a lump! Dipper patted his head, hoping there was no blood. "Okay, that's good, no bloo- OW!"

Another, much larger, rock smacked him in the middle of his scalp.

"Sorry!" The familiar sounding voice apologized. Dipper looked out the window.

It seemed to be Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda. They were outside in pajamas and were standing on a pile of small stones that they continued to toss at the window.

Mabel ran to the window and waved.

"Hi guys!" She paused for a moment. "Wait…Why are you guys outside in your pajamas? Are we having a secret sleep-over?"

Dipper facepalmed. "Mabel, you could also ask why they're here at.." He checked his watch, "THREE in the morning?!"

He turned around and headed for his bed. "Okay, you know what? I'm gonna get some more sleep."

Mabel grabbed him before he could lay down and pulled him to the window. "Come on, Bro-Bro! This could be our last chance of having fun before we turn thirteen!"

"Huh? W-where are you dragging me? I don't think we should be heading to the window."

He attempted to struggle out of Mabel's grip but

Dipper's noodle arms were no match for his twin's oddly strong grip. He fell limp and was dragged until his head hit something. He opened his eyes and saw Mabel about to pick him up.

"Mabel! What are you doing?! Don't throw me down there, I'm going to die!" He looked down which turned out to be a mistake. As soon as he saw the ground, Mabel shoved him off and he tumbled through the air.

"Help me help me help-"

His cries were muffled by the small trampoline that had broken his fall. As he bounced off, Mabel came tumbling from the window and landed on the trampoline.

"Whee!" She tumbled off and landed on her face. "Oww… Let's do that again!"

"Okay, can you now explain why we're outside, in the woods, at three in the morning?" Dipper looked at the two.

Candy looked at Grenda. Grenda looked at Candy.

Then, Grenda sighed and explained:

"Okay, Mabel, you know that Candy and I will be gone on you guys' birthday right?"

Mabel nodded.

"Well…. Grenda and I decided to have a secret birthday party before you leave. So…one last sleepover?" Candy asked.

Mabel grinned. "Let's do this!" The three girls high fived and suddenly Dipper realized something.

"Wait a sec… Why am I here?"

The three girls grinned evilly. Suddenly, they screamed in unison, "Makeover!"

The scream that followed echoed through Gravity Falls sent flocks of birds streaming from the forest. Grunkle Ford looked up from his desk where he had been resting before shrugging and going back to sleep.

Ugh. My head hurts…

Dipper opened his eyes slowly and groaned. Through his blurred vision, he noticed he was tied up in some sort of chair and his eyes were caked over with cheap makeup.

"Blegh!" He spit out the glitter in his mouth and looked at his surroundings.

It seemed that the girls were giggling about something and were huddled in one corner. It seemed to be some dumb romance novel or the like but they were engrossed, so Dipper focused on the open window only a few feet away from him.

If I can get the chair close enough, I think I can make a run for it. Dipper looked at the girls and slowly inched closer to the window.

He mumbled under his breath,"Closer, c'mon, closer…"

The chair squeaked as he slowly moved. The chair gave a sudden lurch as one of its legs was snared by a crack in the floor.

Dipper once again found himself hurtling through an open window, now thankfully from the first first floor.

He now fell face first into thorny shrubbery.

"Oomph! Why is there a rosebush below this window?!" He emerged covered in scratched and the flimsy yarn binding him in tatters.

He looked at where he was, a suburban neighborhood near downtown Gravity Falls.

"If the diner is there and the muffin water tower is there, the Mystery Shack is over….there!"

He pointed towards a forested area and slowly began his long, long, long trek to his bed.

When Dipper opened his eyes a third time that morning, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the attic ceiling.

He sighed in relief and turned around. For a split second, something yellow flashed past him. Dipper decided his eyes must be playing tricks on him, as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think I need more sleep." He groaned and slid his pillow over his head.

He heard some shuffling coming from the other bed. It seemed Mabel had snuck back last night as well, judging from her yawns.

"KIDS! Wake up, It's already ten in the morning!" Grunkle Stan's voice shook the two of them from their exhaustion induced haze.

"COMING GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouted back and rolled out of bed. Dipper mumbled a halfhearted reply before beginning to fall back asleep.

Mabel skidded out the door and down the stair before running into the kitchen. "Good morning Grunkle Stan! Morning Grunkle Ford! Yawn… What's for breakfast?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned once more.

"Did you sleep last night, kid?" Stan looked at her. "You look less...colorful than usual." Seriously, she seemed to be somewhat less saturated than usual.

"I was...reading a book. Yeah…." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

Stan narrowed his eyes. "You were reading all night?" He asked incredulously.

"Er… Dipper was keeping me up all night with his summer reading so I decided to read a book Grenda let me borrow. It's about a really hot vampire and-" she was cut off by Stan who looked disturbed.

"Y'know, forget I asked. Your brother still asleep?" Mabel nodded.

Stan stood up before yelling, "Dipper, wake up or I'm going up there!"

No answer.

He walked up the stairs and disappeared in the attic.

Dipper's strangled yell was heard from upstairs and Grunkle Stan appeared with the boy slung over his shoulder.

"Morning…" Dipper mumbled and raised his arm in a small wave.

"Morning Bro-Bro!" Mabel waved back as he was set in one of the chairs.

The day's breakfast pancakes made by Ford drizzled in syrup (after swallowing plenty of syrup by itself, of course). The table was full of the usual talking and occasional yelling only slightly quieter due to Mabel's tiredness.

The phone suddenly rang so Dipper, the closest to the phone, went to grab it.

"Hello? Mom, is that you? What do you mean by that? O-okay… Mabel, it's mom!" He held out the phone to her.

Mabel bounced to where he was standing and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hi Mom! What d'ya say? Really?! Awesome! Bye-bye Mom!" She hung up the phone grinning.

"Guess what?" She asked to her two Grunkles.

"What?"

She and Dipper answered in unison.

"We're staying here! Yay!"

"We're stuck here."

* * *

 _7-19-22 4-9-18-7-22-9 12-21-7-19-18-8-21-26-13-21-18-24-7-18-12-13-6-8-22-23-26-24-12-23-22_

 _26-7-25-26-8-19-21-12-9-13-12-4_

 _4-19-22-13-12-13-22-8-7-12-9-2-22-13-23-8_

 _26-13-12-7-19-22-9-25-22-20-18-13-8_

 _11-18-20-8-26-9-22-8-12-21-7_

* * *

 **A.N.- This is my first Gravity Falls story. I decided to publish this right before the series finale because when I heard it was going to end, I sorta just...wrote this. Hopefully, I'l stay on track with writing this indtead of forgetting like my other few fanfics. This will have no pairing, most likely, so no serious romance. Sorry, those of you who I should say sorry to.**

 **EDIT: I added a (dumb) cryptogram. Yes I bothered to take time to write this and the words 'edit' in all caps.**

 **-ginygroov**


End file.
